I love him more
by CcIsPrefection
Summary: kurt never went to dalton nor he ever met blaine , also he knows sebastian from a show choirs chatroom and they became great friends , and the story is pretty much the love triangle between the three boys , it's going to have both blaine and bas falling for sweet porcelain . T for now
1. Chapter 1

_**I have never wrote anything on ff or any other site so be nice pretty plz 3 ! This story is pretty much going to be a love triangle , and it's going to have both blaine and seb pining over poor sweet porclaine **__**J also sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language**_

It was a sanny day back in lima , kurt has just woke up feeling exited and a bit nervous if he was bieng honoset , today is going to be his first day at dalton High . He had wanted to leave his hell hole of a school a long time ago but alwayse kept his mouth shut when anyone would ask , the bullying there has gotten _**really**_ bad and he just couldn't stand it anymore not only was he bieng shoved into lockers and called names all day long , karofsky had gotten even more violent after the « _**kiss**_ » , and kurt had kept so many emotions in that he just reached a stage where he had to blow up so he _**kinda **_had a « mini » freak out and his dad _**kinda**_ witnessed it all and he also _**kinda**_ threatened to cut karofsky with a chainsaw , so after emotions where spilled and calm decisions where made transferring to Dalton High has been arranged and this was the big day . His dad had picked dalton himself for the zero tolerance Policy and even though kurt would miss his friends dearly he wanted to walk the halls feeling safe , he looked down at his uniforme (well more like _**glared **_) , « i gusse i just have to live with that » he thought to himself , he got dressed and styled his hair prefectly like _**alwayse**_ . He then made his way upstairs

« hey there kiddo » burt smiled at him from where he was sitting in the kitchen , « good morning dad » he made his coffe and some pancakes and sat next to his dad , « you excited for today son ? » said burt , kurt smiled and nodded « i am , a bir nervous too but i'll manage » , he looked at his Watch « well i have to go now dad , don't want be late » Wastervill is a bit far so he needs to get going he's also going to be staying there and would only come back here in the weekends _**whoa evrything is allready changing **_. « okay , bye son take care of yourself and call if you need anything » , « bye dad » . .

When he got there he was struck by how expansive evrything looked , the school looked pretty emprasive and it looked nothing like his old one . He asked some students about where the principle is , and he headed for his office to get some direction a « welcome to dalton » and a paper stating where he can find all his classes after all dalton was _**huge **_, he looked down at the paper it said :French, floor02, class06 .

He smiled to himself : _**Dalton i am going to Rock you're world **_

**Hope you enjoyed that J **

**Want more **


	2. Chapter 2 : how sebastian met kurt

Hello , first i wonna say thank you for the reviews you left they were encouraging and i will try to do by the notes you gave to me , i don't know how the whole beta thing Works so i'll try to manage by my own .

So back to the story i wonna clear that Sebastian is still living in paris and this chapter is pretty much the story of how they met from bas's pov, i hope you enjoye it .

Sebastian gave up on the idea of going back to sleep and sat down on his bed , he has been thinking about kurt all night witch was not a very « smyth » thing to do but lately nothing he did was very « smyth » anyway .

He have been thinking about texting kurt all night he wanted to make sure he was okay and happy with how things turned out , he had known kurt for two year now , the first time they met was on a stupid chatroom where Sebastian has been trolling around because he was bored to death , and there he was « K_for your Entertainment »

He had smirked at the username of the other boy then sent him a very inappropriate message witch led to them having a fight but still there was this chemistry between them and they just ended up talking more anyway ,at first there were a **lot **of insults and then a friendship rose from all of that .

Months passed by and the boys eventually known everything about each other Sebastian told kurt about his divorced parents who couldn't give a single shit about thier son « not that i care anyway , i get a shit load of money and i _**alwayse **_get laid » he had said at the time , and kurt had told him about his dead mother , his very dear and accepting father and the bullying , and everytime kurt would talk about how they threw him in the Dempster and called him those vile names his heart would ache

He was very happy that kurt was transforing he had told him he should leave that school ages ago but kurt would alwayse block him out and say it's not a big deal « kurt when someone threatenes to kill you it **is **a big deal » , and finially kurt listend

Sebastian had also realized that maybe his friendship with kurt isn't tottaly platonic , he had known this for a while now when he found himself hocking up with less guys and not caring when someone would hit on him , he also missed kurt like **crazy **when the other boy didn't text him or video chat with him for 2 days he had felt like somthing was missing , even his dreams changed from having a threesome with adam lambert and gale harold , to dreams about kurt living with him in paris and holding hands and all that crap

He had tottally freaked out when he come to the conclusion that « **yes , i like him » , **but he had time to think on it and he realized that maybe he wantes to like him and be coupley with him and do all that stuff stupid people do , he so isn't going to tell him that but maybe just maybe they can be happy together , he smiled at nothing and took his phone to send a text to kurt

**To** **my american princess : **have a good day tonight and don't forget to tell me the details about your-not-as-good-as mine-school :P

**From my american princess : **will do bastian , i am on my way to my french class right now and this school looks pretty classy so you have nothing to worry about

**To my american princess : **who said i was worried ?

**From my american princess : **you were doing that thing where you rather be an ass than be nice :P i know you too well bas ;)

**To my american princess : **go to class princess

Yup he was screwed

I hope you enjoyed that for the buttom of my heart , also next chapter will have blaine meeting kurt


	3. Chapter 3 : how blaine met kurt

**Hello it's me again , First i wonna give a big thank you to «ImaKlaineFan4ever » for being sweeter than honey ,her reviews put a smile on my face . **

**And yeah kurt knows Sebastian is gay , in this chapter blaine and kurt will meet Yay . So here goes nothing .**

**From bas : **go to class princess .

Kurt smiled at the text, seb can try all he wants but he still comes off as sweet , kurt kinda disliked him at first but after knowing him more and more he found out that Sebastian was a very nice person he was just misunderstood , and most of the time the people close to him would only expect the worst of him which made him act like a jerk .

But kurt liked Sebastian a lot he was one of the only two gay people that kurt knew the other bieng an obsessed bully , and he's not going to lie he found seb very attractive but he tried not to think so much about that for the sake of friendship , he didn't want the first gay friend he had to go running out the door .

He took a deep breath , okay it's time he got to class already so he knocked at the door and then without waiting for it to open he let himself in

GLEE !

Blaine was doodling on his notebook in french class, he hated french with passion but his dad insisted he would take the class so being the good son he is he took it anyway , he was in the middle of drawing peace signs when he heard Knocking on the door of the classroom he looked up from where he was sketching just in time for a strange boy to enter he felt his mouth open and his eyes go wide , this strange boy was gorgeous there isn't any other word that would do him justice other than completely _gorgeous _he had creamy white flawless skin that match with his beautiful blue-green eyes and rosy lips and OMG his legs went on for ages !

He was about to do more staring when he felt his phone vibrate on his Pocket , he looked at it « one message » , for god sakes who would send him a message when he was busy admiring this cute boy , he opend the message and glared at his phone WES !

**From wes : **someone got eyes for the new guy :P

**To wes :** well that « someone » would like to keep his eyes on the new guy now if you don't mind i am going back to staring

He didn't wait for wes to replay and he couldn't really care about the chuckles that were happening behind his back he only cared about the beautiful boy who was now talking to the teacher in french , « wow was french alwayse this sexy, french is Awesome i have to learn it sometimes ! » he thought to himself

He was still staring at the cute new boy when he suddenly heard his french teacher say « -i have a feeling you 'll fit right in why don't you take a seat next to uh . . Mr. Anderson over there »

He felt his heart skip a beat this is faith right ?! It's gotta be faith , he heard more chuckles but he didn't care he was trying to focus on getting a grip before he looked like a wierdo infront of this angel .

He took a deep breath , he was a charming gentleman that's what he was alwayse told he can do this he'll just act like his charming self on all those dinners his family hosts

GLEE

Kurt was making his way to his seat while everyone was staring at him , he's really not used to the attention he's used to hateful looks but this , this is different he got to his seat and noticed that the guy « anderson » is how the teacher called him , was staring at him , okay so he is kinda starting to freak out a bit because this guy is really handsome and he is so not used to handsome men acknowledging his existence

This

Is

So

Wierd !

The minute he sat down the guy smiled at him and raised his hand , kurt smiled back and shook his hand

« hello , i am blaine-blaine anderson you must be new here right ?! » ander-blaine said

« um.. Yeah my name is kurt Hummel , i just transfored from McKinley High »

« in lima ? You're glee club is our competition in regionals this year right ? » blaine asked

« yeah , they're called new directions i am guessing you're one of the warbers ? »

« i am , lead soloist actully » blaine smiled as he said this « and i am guessing you where in you're High school glee club »

Kurt smirked « i was , but never as Lucky as you i am afraid i don't get too much solos »

« you have to come audition for the warblers , from what i am hearing right now you have a _very _nice voice » , kurt blushed and blaine felt like he just won a prize or something because kurt looks absolutely breathtaking

And it was decided blaine was going to make it his life mision to make kurt blush like that again

**Done . I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as i enjoed writing it if you have any notes at all for me i'd like to hear them other than that **

**Have a wonderfull day 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello , once again i wonna say thanks for the reviews and for the people who favourite or folllow this story i am honored truly 3 . **

**So i really hope you like this chapter too **

Blaine stayed with kurt the entire time at school to you know . . Make sure he wont get lost or anything , and now it was time for lunch while they were making thier way across the tables blaine could see his friends-mostly warblers-staring at them and whispering things he couldn't hear , he probably should do something about that

« hey kurt , we should go sit with the warblers tell them you're going to audition and you should meet them anyway you're going to make the cut for sure » he smiled

« uh . . Sure » kurt smiled back he was thankful blaine was so nice , blaine also told him he was gay witch was good, he liked having one gay friend so two was a blessing right ?!

They made thier way to the table, the whispering stoped and is now replaced by wide smiles and evil smirks , Wes was the first to talk « hey ! Kurt right ?! I see blaine had taken you Under his wings and you should know that dosent happend much » he said while smirking at kurt

Blaine glared at him but sat down and mentioned for kurt to sit too at first everyone started eating silently while staring at the two of them but then blaine remembered why he came here in the first place

« he's going to audition » he said blantly while everyone else was confused « i mean . . kurt's going to audition for the warblers he was at his school's glee club so i told him he should join us »

The warblers all looked at kurt

GLEE

Okay the staring was getting to him , what the hell was going on they've been staring at them since he and blaine sat down and now they're staring at him like they are expecting some kinda of answer , he probably should say somthing right ?

« yeah . . I was hoping to make the warblers um . . Singing is a huge part of my life so i didn't want to leave that at mckinley too » Still staring

For the love of everything that is holy please stop this very awkward sitiaustion .

_you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

That ringtone? . . BAS ! , he smiled a very wide smile then looked at the warblers and blaine who all were still staring at him « i am sorry it's my phone , and i have to take this call » he smiled one more time, took his phone from his bag and left he found an empty class room to take the call in

« hi princesse »

« you just saved me , thank you ! »

« i know i am awesome, but saved you from what ?! » he rolled his eyes he can practically see the smirk from miles away

« the warbers . . This school's glee club were all kinda staring at me and it was like _wierd_ and i was starting to panic »

« what do you mean staring at you ? Were they rude ? »

« um. . No i don't know what they were trying to do with thier staring but they weren't hateful or anything . . Nobody had been like that with me since i got here , actully there is this guy « blaine » we have french and history together and he's very nice and sweet i like him a lot OH! And he's gay awesome right ?! »

« . . . »

« seb are you there ? Seb ! »

« . . Yeah ! I am right here , look i am happy you like you're new school but i gotta go we'll video chat later kay »

And wih that Sebastian haung up

He Wonderd what's up with him he was cheerfull when he first called him and then he's voice got filled with annoyance , he Wonder if everything at home is okay he should ask him later

GLEE

While kurt was taking his phone call blaine was panicking, he looked very happy taking that phone call so what he has a _boyfriend _? after thinking about it he found out that he should have known ,i mean the guy was a catch , of course he would have a boyfiend and they just met so he shouldn't take it personally . .

So why was he Sad then ?! . .

He looked around trying to distract himself ,the warblers all had sympathetic faces he cursed Under his breath

« we're really sorry we were staring , we figured you two were already together we were trying to get you to confess » david said

« it was Wes's idea » jeff added looking guillty

« of course it was » blaine said not having the engergy to be mad at him but still making sure he knew that that was really un cool , Wes looked down not really wanting to say anything to piss blaine off even more

GLEE

Kurt was making his way back to the table and was surprised that everyone looked so _depressed _?

« so what did i miss » he said cheerfully blaine looked up at this and gave him a small smile

« oh ! There you are , i was getting worried. we have warbler practice after school and we mostly give new students who wants to join time so they can prepare a number, so you can just join us for today see how everything is and tomorrow you can properly audition for us» blaine didn't want to ask who called him , he allready felt hurt witch made no sense he just met kurt . .

«oh ! That sounds wonderful» kurt smiled

the reset of lunch break was used for kurt to get to know the warblers ,and for the warblers to get to know kurt , and after school kurt got to see the warblers preform and they were GOOD !blaine's voice was amazing and He liked how they all worked as a group and couldn't wait to join them

GLEE

After warbler practice blaine offered that he would walk kurt to his dorm room because they were on the same floor and because he really enjoyed today and didn't want it to end so fast even though that call was a bammer

« so i gusse this is my room , how fancy! if only mckinley would provide this type of satisfaction » kurt said cheerfully

Blaine couldn't help himself anymore he tried to stop the words out of his mouth but it was too late « so uh . . Who called you ? You know before when we were having lunch, was it one of you're old school's friends ? » the question was really bugging him out and he just had to say it , he knows he's really overstepping his liens but kurt didn't seem to be annoyed by it ,actully he was smiling dreamily

Plz don't say _boyfriend_ , plz don't say _boyfriend_ , plz don't say _boyfriend_

« actully no ! »kurt said , and blaine felt like he wants to die , he really hates his life

« he's a guy i met at a chatroom and we became close friends , but he is from France though » Life is great blaine loves his life

« oh! That's cool , so it's getting late you probably should go and reset we have a big day tomorrow » blaine said with a big smile on his face , they said thier goodbyes and blaine walked to his room feeling happy , he got this ! He's going to make kurt his and nothing is going to stand in the way of that

GLEE

Sebastian was sitting on his bed feeling dare he say _sad !_

He hated that with one word from kurt he can get him to drop evrything and think about him for the reset of the day , but that's what he did he spent the whole day thinking about this « _blaine » _this « _very nice , very sweet , very GAY guy »_ and this wierd feeling kept eating him from the Inside

Omg !

He was jealous

_No _! there is no way he was jealous , he didn't do jealous .

Okay he might be kinda maybe somewhat jealous , because just now he's realizing that kurt's not in mckinley anymore , he's not with homophobes anymore , he's with open gay men who like other open gay men , as in who would like to date kurt

As in that would suck because i think i am in love with him but too bad he's probably with_ blaine _right now , and what kinda of name is « _blaine » _anyway it's a stupid stupid name and he hated that name and he hated himself for caring

Okay so all the facts are on the table right now and it's not looking good for him , this blaine guy is going to steal kurt away from him . .

LIKE HELL HE WONT

He has to think of a plan , he has to do somthing because kurt is his and nothing is going to stand in the way of that !

**So i hope you liked that i was going to post this yesterday but i got busy watching breaking bad , i hope you like this chapter and how it ended **

**Have a nice day **


	5. Chapter 5 : he's mine

**Okay so i hope you enjoye this chapter too , thanks a lot for the positive reviews they make me smile ! 3**

Sebastian spent the next couple of days preparing to transfor to Dalton High , his brain kept telling him that this was crazy leaving his life because someone took an interset in kurt , but the voice in his heart was stronger and kept bugging him out with pictures of him holding kurt close and kissing him and he couldn't handle it anymore

So what ? He's leaving France it's not like he had much fun here anyway , truth be told he was miserable here with no purpose no friends and no kurt . . He had to win kurt and show everyone that kurt was his

And that was how he contacted the principle of dalton who didn't seem botherd when he was getting a fat check out of it , and now he was standing outside the doors of dalton , he took a moment as he reliazed this was going to be the first time he was going to see kurt for real and not in his computer screen

_Okay ! It's time to win back what's his_

GLEE

Kurt woke up to the sound of a text message he blinked trying to get rid of the sleepy form he was in he fiched his phone and looked at it

**From bas : **turn around princess

Kurt stared at the message for a bit trying to process what the hell was going on then he turend around not really knowing what to expect but nothing could have ever braced him to see Sebastian standing in his room with a dalton uniform on and some bags infront of his feet ,he blinked rapidly making sure he wasn't dreaming

« come on princess , no hello ?! How are you ? and here I thought you were the polite one »

GLEE

« Oh! Shut up » kurt said and he got up raced to where Sebastian was and hugged him burying his face in Sebastian's shoulders

He usually hated Hugging it was too personal and alwayse made him feel awkward , but Hugging kurt filled him up with a warm feeling enside a feeling that he could imagin himself getting used to

He put his hands around kurt who looked amazing even in his state of sleep , this felt so _right _this is where he belonged : with kurt by his side

« am i dreaming ? » came the muffled voice of a sleepy kurt

« i am fluttered that you would dream of me » he said earning himself a weak slap in his right shoulder « but no , you're not i am afraid » he said while smirking down at kurt , they stopped Hugging and sat on kurt's bed speaking of kurt he looked confused out of his mind

« how ? When ? What the ? How .. ? » kurt said looking at Sebastian like he had two heads ,'okay it's time for the big lie' he told himself

« well my dad said that he got bored with my 'littel tricks' and he sent me here to learn some discipline witch i think is very stupid of him but you know my dad he just dosen't give a crap what i think , but he atleast asked me what school i wanted so i gussed if i was going to spend my time in this hell hole it's good to have company oh! By they send me to this room so i gusse we're roomies » he said feeling a bit guilty he hated lying at kurt but he really couldn't just show up and go like

_hey man i got really jealous and i had this gold idea to come here so i can keep my eye on you i also bribed the principle so we can share the same room and the same classes oh and did i mention that i am in love with you_

GLEE

Seb looked deep in thoughts so kurt felt sad « oh! Now i feel kinda guilty for bieng all excited when you're not happy to be here » he said sadly

« oh no ! No , i am very happy that i got to meet you at last belive me , i just need to adjust you know » he said and kurt looked at him , he really didn't look like he was sad or pissed . . He didn't know what was going through seb's mind but he was happy anyway

« okay then i gusse it's a win win then , but why didn't you tell me beforehand i could have picked you up from the air port »

« it all happend too fast really, you know dad and snap decisions i have only been told two days ago and the suprise was good right ? » he said smiling

« of course it was ,look i am going to go change so we can start the day and you're going to love it here , the teachers are great and the classes are fun and the students are Friendly oh ! And blaine i can't wait for you two to meet i told him so much about you and this day is going to be so fun » kurt bounced up and down took his uniform and went to the bathroom so he can change

GLEE

'How fun we're going to meet _baine _yay' Sebastian through sarcasticly okay he needs to calm down and not look like he wants to kill the guy when he meets him because that will make kurt upset and that's the last thing he wants to do

But when he does meet him he's going to get his point accross the point that : kurt is his and he better back the fuck off .

GLEE

Blaine woke up smiling he had the best dream **ever **: he and kurt where swimming in the beach and kurt told him that he loved him while blushing, blaine then had smiled and started passionately kissing him witch was legendary he had felt fireworks all over, and that was hands down the best way to Wake up , this was going to be a great day he can feel it

Things have been going great with kurt i mean yeah he still haden't told him that he liked him but he had all the time in the world to ,and he wanted to take his time to let kurt like him back, the past couple of days have been so fun and he couldn't wait for another one to start

There was somthing that kinda of bothered him witch was kurt's friend « _Sebastian »_ he had heard that name so many times he was getting sick of it ,kurt would alwayse talk about him and get that look in his face witch he only got when he talked about important people in his life like his father or his mother who passed away long ago

And blaine didn't like that very much

But what was he worried about ? Blaine thought as he finished getting dressed and gelling his hair , the guy was in France he's miles away from kurt while blaine is going to be right by his side there wasn't really any competition there i mean lets face it the guy won't leave all his life in France to come here , and that was when he opened the door to see kurt about to Knock in it

« oh! Hey blaine , good morning » kurt said smiling happily , blaine loved when kurt got this happy his whole face lit up and his lips stretched in a wide smile

«good morning kurt, why so excited ? » he asked kurt's smile got even bigger

« i have a suprise for you » kurt said and he moved out of the door frame where he was blocking any view of what was going on outside , his suprise was apparently a tall guy who started glaring at blaine the minute he saw him « this is seb my friend , the one i talked to you about , his transforing here isn't that awesome »

Oh god no ! This wasn't happening this was some kinda of nightmare, he closed his eyes for a while then opend them up to a very confused kurt and a still glaring Sébastian ,_nop this was real ! The universe does hate me_

« that's really great kurt , i am blaine by the way nice to meet you » he said forcing a smile he allready hated this guy he looked arrogant and spoiled

« nice to meet you too i am Sebastian » he said no longer glaring now that kurt was looking at him, they shook hands blaine feeling awkward and wanting nothing more than to just take kurt's hand and leave this idiot here

« oh this is going to be so fun, oh ! We should take a picture » kurt said squealing with happiness while both boys glared at each other ,kurt looked for his phone before pouting in defeat

« oh i must have forgotten to get my phone since i was so excited that seb was here , i have to go back and get it , you guys should talk get to know each other and stuff i'll be right back »

Blaine was wacthing kurt retreat to his room , kurt has an awesome ass he looked back to see that Sebastian was glaring at him « uh . . So » he started but was cut by Sebastian who raised his hand to his face in a matter that said « plz shut up »

GLEE

Sebastian really had to stop himself from immediately punching blaine in the face as he saw him watching kurt's ass how dare he ?

« look i am going to make this as simple as i can so you're tiny brain can understand it , kurt's mine you don't think about him , you don't look at him and you damn well won't have him, am i making my self clear » he said looking down at the hobbit who was now also glaring angrily at him

« who gave you the right to say that kurt's yours ! As far as i know he's single and he can make his own choices » blaine said sounding as angry as he looked

« oh ! You actully think that you have a chance ? That's really sweet , listen to me hobbit you can try all you want but kurt is mine and you should get that info down in you're greasy gelled head »

« oh! Belive me i am up to the challenge , i know for sure kurt dosent want to be with an arrgont spoiled brat » blaine said getting angriar and angriar by the second seb smirked at him

« well then , may the best man wins » he said ,if he needs to put a fight to win kurt he will do it because kurt's Worth it

And in that moment both boys tought the same thing at the same time :

_I am not going to lose to him ! _

**I hope you liked that. i am not really satsfied with this chapter don't know why , but i hope you read it and tell me what you think so that's it for today**

**Have a nice day 3**


	6. Chapter 6 : poor jeff

**Hello , first i wonna talk about the klaine break up , is anyone freaking about that yet ? I know i was pretty sad at first but maybe this could be a good thing maybe this will make us see kurt and blaine's characters better , but Ryan did say we should calm down until we see the espisode and chris said that « evrything will be allright » so i am not too worried . How about you guys are you worried , happy , sad ? I would love to know how you're Handling the whole thing ! **

**Once again i wonna thank the people who reviewed they were very nice and sweet and they made my day , and i am sorry if there were mistakes in my writing like i said English is not my first language it's not even my second one , i live in morocco so they only teach us arabic and french(witch i suck at by the way) , and i only learned English because i Watch so much tv so sorry again .**

**I hope you enjoye this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the last one , i am Keeping kurt in the dark for now but i wonna also know who you guys think is better for kurt ? **

**Kay i am finished talking now , read in peace .**

Sebastian and blaine kept acting all wierd around kurt , he didn't understand why they would race to open the classroom door for him , or why they would offer to hold his books or walk him to class it was almost like they're competing for something but kurt didn't have a clue to what that is . . . He was deep in thoughts when he heard jeff say something to him , crap !

« sorry jeff i didn't hear you , what was it you wanted to say to me ? »

« uh it's okay , . . Well i was just wondering if you could maybe tutor me in french , you're really good and i could really use the help »

« sure , how about after school, does today sounds good with you ? » kurt said smiling a little he was proud of his french and was happy that even though seb was actully from paris and would do a better job jeff came to him

« sounds perfect , it's a study date then » jeff said smiling back

After the bell rang kurt gathered his stuff and made his way to the door where he saw both his best friends panting while glaring at each other '_what was with these two ? And how the hell did they get here so fast?_' , the minute they saw him standing there they both smiled brightly at him

« hey kurt , miss me? » blaine said cheerfully

« of course he dosen't you hobbit , what kinda of vile accusation is that » Sebastian said glaring at blaine one more time before looking at kurt and smiling again « kurt this place is boring as hell , so i say we should have more fun after school how about we go to that gay bar that's nearby i bet it'll be a lot of fun »

« oh , no ! You are not taking kurt to a bar he dosen't need you're rotten ways of Entertainment , we can alwayse go to the beach kurt ! The beach is awesome everyone loves the beach » blaine said smiling dreamily to himself like he was remembring something

« uh . . I would really like to go to both of thoes places but i can't today i already made plans with jeff , we're having a study date » kurt said smiling at both of them , blaine and seb looked at kurt then at each other

« you know what kurt why don't you go ahead and get some lunch you look hungry » blaine said

« yeah we'll be right with you » seb said

They both looked scary like they were pissed at something, kurt wanted to ask what was wrong but he knew better , these two totally have something going on between them and everytime kurt askes they replace thier frowns with happy smiles witch make them look so creepy, but whatever it is that was going on kurt was bound to find out eventually

« uh . . . Okay ! I'll see you guys later » kurt said as he walked out of the room and into the hallway

GLEE

« well, i don't know about you but i think i am going to go visit my good friend jeff » Sebastian said and blaine nodded knowingly ,they weren't friends they didn't like each other and they didn't get alone, but when someone tries to get thier beloved's attention they put thier differences aside in order to Knock some sense in said person . . And by Knock some sense they mean that said person might have an accidental injury no biggie

GLEE

« you are SO dead » david said to a terrified jeff

« but i . . i just wanted help in m-my french , i am sure they wouldn't get upset because of that . . Right ?! » jeff said he really regreted asking for kurt's help because the minute he mentioned it to his warbler friends they all gasped and then continued to tell him horror stories about what would blaine and Sebastian do to him witch was _very _unpleasant

« oh they will be _very _upset , one time i asked kurt if he ever had a cruch on someone from his old school just for fun sharing you know but blaine and Sebastian didn't think it was as fun, they said i should be thankful i still kept my tongue . . I don't think i'll ever get over that 'talk' » nick said shivering from the Memory

«oh here they come! well , it was really nice knowing you jeff , you were a good man » wes said

« wait ! Were ?! Guys i am still here ! » jeff said he was really starting to freak out

« not for long , i'll try to visit your grave . . That is if they would allow it of course » david said and the worblares all nodded

Jeff was going to respond when he felt an arm on his shoulder he looked up to see Sebastian and blaine smiling at him . . Maybe they weren't upset ?!

« hey there jeff long time no see ! How about we take a walk » Sebastian said sounding like a mob boss , jeff gulped this is it . . This is how he's going to die

« uh . . Well i am with the warblers right now and it would be rude of me to leave them » the minute jeff said that blaine and Sebastian glared at all the warblers who got the message loud and clear

« no he's not, take care of yourself Buddy » wes said leaving as quickly as possible with the other warbers

'_Traitors' _jeff thought as blaine and Sebastian took seats next to him so he was cornered

« so we heard about you're little 'study date' with kurt , that's fun right » blaine said looking truly evil

« i can cancel it please don't kill me » jeff said looking as terrified as he felt

« well that wasn't hard was it ? See you only need to cooperate and nobody gets hurt » Sebastian said while glaring he needed to make sure this behavior dosent happen again

« wait ! . . . Maybe we should let him go » blaine said after taking a minute to think about it more

« WHAT » both jeff and seb said at the same time

« think about it he should go and find out who kurt likes more . . The only thing we're doing is spinning in circles and the only thing that should matter is who kurt likes more so we should use jeff to find out, he and kurt are pretty close friends i think it'll work » blaine responded

« i really don't feel good spy- » jeff started

« shut up i am trying to think here » Sebastian cut him off ,he really needed to think about this, blaine was not his friend so he needed to make sure he's not bieng tricked into anything . .

« wait , how do i know you wont make blaine look good and make me look like the bad guy ?! » he knew that all the warblers looked up to blaine so he had every right to worry

« and who said i want to win kurt by cheating , i want him to truly want me so i can shove it up your face » blaine said glaring at him

« fine , okay let's do it , and i swear if i heard that you said something bad about me to kurt you wont be Keeping your gold barbie hair much longer » he said to jeff who seemed to lost the ability to talk and just nodded

Jeff has a bad feeling about this

_Really bad _

_**Okay i hope you enjoyed that , i liked writing this chapter so have a good day **_

_**good bye 3**_


	7. Chapter 7 : someone to love

**Hello , once again i wonna thank all the people who reviewed/favoutite or followed this story .**

**Also i want to say that this story won't be much longer maybe another two chapters, i want to keep it short fluffy and simple and with a happy ending of course ****J **

**So i hope you enjoye this ! **

Sebastian and blaine were waiting for jeff's feedback they were both nervous but there's no way in hell one of them would edmit to that , they heard footsteps approaching them and they looked back to see that jeff was slowly making his way to where they were standing

« hey guys » jeff said a hint of a smile on his face

« don't 'hey' me barbie just get to it » Sebastian said clearly annoyed and blaine nodded , they were waiting for far too long they want to know already

« guys relax , he didn't say anything to me » both boys looked pissed at that « look , kurt dosen't think anyone can just like him and i am guessing that has to do with something at his old school ? » he asked and Sebastian nodded so he continued talking

« i started hinting to him that you two were acting wierd whenever he's around and that both of you care dearly for him but that's the best i can do , i can't just come out and say that you guys like him, that should come from you » he gestured to both boys

Both guys nodded , it was true they never told kurt that they liked him and kurt never had any guy flirting with him because his old school was full of homophobes so he had no idea what both boys were doing

« i am off to bed » Sebastian said after a while of silence and he made his way to his and kurt's room , he wonderd if he was ever going to have kurt in his arms , he smiled till then dreams can pass him by

GLEE

Kurt was freaking out , this was a great day until he and jeff had that'talk' and now he was a mess , after he and jeff parted ways he went to his room took his car keys and went for a long drive, he knew that it was getting late and he should probably go back to his dorm room but he needed to think about what jeff said . .

Blaine and sebastian were acting wierd whenever he was around . . . They cared a lot for him . . . They alwayse would stay to whisper things in hushed voices

There could be only one explanation to this . . Only one reason why they were acting like this and he was _so stupid _not to realize it

**Blaine and Sebastian liked each other** . . That was it ! That was what they were hiding all along , and they didn't want to tell kurt because he was sad and alone and they cared a lot for him . . He should be happy for them , he should be happy they found each other , he should be happy both his friends are happy . . . Then why was he so . .

_Sad ! _

God ! Now he felt like a horrible friend, he was supposed to be happy for both of them , they deserve someone to love

But his thoughts were coming back to only one of them . . And he couldn't help the desire that filled his heart , he couldn't help wish that he was the one to make him happy , he couldn't help the smile that stretched his lips neither could he help the tears that filed his eyed

And now he relized that thoes warm feelings he felt whenever he was with him weren't about friendship , they were love . . . _he loved him _

he wiped his tears away , and drove back to dalton he ran up the staircase and made his way to the familiar room , and took a deep breath he needed to tell him . .

He needed to tell him that he loved him , needed to tell him it's okay . . His lonely heart can take one more hit

And with that he opend the door without bothering to Knock . . And there he was . . The only thing that he wanted all along

«hey , kurt i was getting worried where- »

« i love you »

« . . . »

**I know it's really short but i wanted to keep the person that kurt chosses a surprise and i couldn't do that if i started elaborating kurt's feelings , next chapter you will get to know who kurt chosses , this fic is not going to be much longer after that maybe another one or two chapters , that bieng said i hope you enjoyed this from the bottom of my heart **

**Have a good day ! **


	8. Chapter 8 : i love him

**I am so sorry for the long wait i got carried away by well . . Life . **

**Anyway i hope you like this chapter it is the last one and have a nice day . **

« i love you »

« . . . »

Sebastian was left gaping after that , looking as lost as he felt he didn't know what just hit him . . Was this a dream _was he dreaming again _. but then kurt was looking at him with that sad look almost with tear filled-eyes and Sebastian just wanted to burry him in a hug and never let him go

« kurt - .. » he started to say but he was cut off by him

« no please don't talk until i finish what i have to say please » Sebastian did as he was told and waited until kurt was ready to talk again

« i. . i talked to jeff and i um . . Know what you and blaine were doing i understand everything now so you guys don't need to hold back for me anymore . . And-and also i love you . . But that's ok because i wanted to say that i can handle it ,when finn told me off i was sad but i got over it and uh . . What i am trying to say is that i am going to . . Going to … »

GLEE

Kurt couldn't finish his sentence , the lump in his throat wouldn't allow him to talk anymore and the tears that filled his eyes were now all over his cheeks .

He hadn't ment to cry not really , all he wanted was to tell seb that he was sorry and that he wont get in the middle of him and blaine anymore .

But now he ruined everything . .

Suddenly he felt strong warm arms wrap around him and pull him in a hug , seconds later he realized that it was seb and it only made him cry harder to get a taste of what it would be like to be with him

« hey ! No need to cry everything is going to be okay . I can't say that i understood what you were trying to tell me . . But i love you too. . maybe not exactly the way you love me but that's okay too » Kurt looked up to see Sebastian smiling back at him

« i am so sorry » kurt said «but i swear i never knew you and blaine were together if i did i wouldn't have been so selfish »

« kurt ! No you have nothing to be . . WHAT ? » seb's voice was so loud kurt had to take a few steps back considering how much it was hurting his ears .

He looked up at Sebastian with confusion just to see a look similar to his on seb's face

« wait . . You think me and the hobbit are dating . What in the name of everything that is holly would make you think that ? » Sebastian looked at him like he was crazy and kurt kinda felt like he was . . He seriously dosent understand anything anymore

« well Jeff said . . » kurt started just to be cut by Sebastian

« that's it ! Blondie is getting a new haircut when i get my hands on him » kurt was even more confused than ever he didn't know what to do anymore

« so wait .. Why were you and blaine acting all wierd when i am with you ? » Sebastian looked at him for a long time before answering

« because we both like you and we were being stupid and trying to impress you . . Well blaine likes you i love you . .i always loved you may i just add and he just met you and he's acting like he's right for you and you know i'll just stop talking right now » Sebastian finished looking straight at a gaping kurt

« but you said you loved me in a different way » kurt said not wanting to get his hopes up if it meant being broken at the end

« yeah i did . You love me platonically but i love you like really love you »

After that it was like turning on a Switch for kurt because the next thing he knows is him standing on his toes to kiss seb and then being kissed back and then feeling like he was actully floating around and he realized that might be because he was loosing his breath that he felt Dizzy and on the verge of passing out .

And then it was too much that they had to stop but seb kept him close . So close that he felt his breath on his face and when he locked eyes with seb he felt more alive than he ever did in his entire life

« i love you too » kurt said after a moment . And seb just smirked and kissed his cheek

« i think i got it this time » he said with a bit of a chuckle « it's getting late we should probably go to sleep »

Kurt felt kinda of disappointed in a way but then he had a thought « can i sleep in your bed tonight » he said a bit nervous of the outcome of the answer .

But Sebastian's smirk just got wider and he afford a « sure thing princess » as a respond

That night kurt closed his eyes to the feeling of a warm chest pressed to his . And the thought of a beautiful future waiting to be explored

GLEE

The next morning Sebastian woke up to kurt pressed against his body and he doubted heaven existed because his life is never going to get better than this .

After that he persuaded to creepily stare at kurt until the other boy woke up witch led them to the awkward talk that is how kurt strangely looks like a falling angel . .

When he and kurt met blaine later that day Sebastian assumed he would want some kind of explanation for why they were holding hands . . Or at least the other boy would put up a fight but the hobbit just remained like his casual self .

So Sebastian waited until kurt left to the bathroom to bring it up

« so what's with the attitude anderson . And i expected to be bored to death with your questions » sebatian said casually . Blaine just looked at him before he answered

« i already knew you guys were together yesterday »

« i don't believe that ! We didn't tell anyone until today » Sebastian said rising an eyebrow in question

« i know because i got jeff to install cameras on your dorm room » blaine said with a shrug

« are you freaking kidding me ! When were you going to tell us that ? »

« well you know a great man once said 'what you don't know can't hurt you' » blaine just said with a smirk « but i will tell you this i won't chase after kurt because there is a rule in the dalton brotherhood that you don't go after a fellow warbler's significant other »

« who the hell made those rules » Sebastian said sincerely asking

« that's not of interset to you , but you should know that the minute you and him break up i'll be there for him » blaine said looking straight at Sebastian « so you better not hurt him or you wont get a second chance »

« wouldn't dream of it » Sebastian said because there was no doubt in his mind that he would ever do anything to hurt the only thing that he ever truly wanted

_**Now that he has kurt he will love him beyond forever . . . **_

**And that's it **

**I know it's really not Worth the wait and it's kinda of really corny but i hope you enjoyed it anyway and i would just love if you would review it like pretty please . . ^^ thank you again for reading **


End file.
